


Generation of Ghouls

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cannibalism, Major character death - Freeform, Minor Character Death, No pairings - Freeform, Tokyo Ghoul AU, Tokyo Ghoul level violence, Vomiting, only death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tokyo Ghoul AU where the Generation of Miracles were an alliance of powerful ghouls that ruled over their ward until, tiring of the fights, they turned to cannibalism then on each other. The one eyed ghoul Kuroko Tetsuya is horrified by this change. The entire ward is in danger if open war breaks out. The only chance for peace is to pacify the Generation of Miracles one by one but even with his mixed blood he isn't strong enough to defeat them on his own. With other ghouls rejecting him for his past with the Generation of Miracles he had no choice but to embrace the blessing and curse that comes with being a one-eye.<br/>He can join the CCG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Things have not been well in the ward.                                                                                    

Years before an alliance of powerful ghouls kept order with an iron fist and defended the territory from outside threat. Life was not perfect but it was peaceful. There were limitation to how much and where a ghoul could hunt and the doves were scarce while order was maintained.

Six young ghouls of outstanding strength and stamina ruled over this ward, an alliance that came to be known as the generation of miracles. However a certain incident caused division in the ranks. The ward was split into five, a territory for each ghoul and they began building followers for the sole purpose of all-out war with each other to claim the entirety of the ward as their own.

At first there was a year of peace as each ghoul worked on increasing their own forces. Then outbreaks in conflict that had been between ghouls began to involve civilians. The CCG tasked a special task force with hunting down the leaders and restoring peace.

Today is the day the recently reassigned Kagami Taiga meets his new partner.

He was late.

Kagami looks at his watch and takes another bite of burger. He was all for this new policy of getting investigators to meet each other in civilian contexts to ‘foster bonds’ or whatever the PR office called it but the other guy actually had to show up.

He finishes his burger in another bite and reaches for another one, stopping to check his watch before frowning and taking another bite.

“If he doesn’t get here soon…” He mutters.

“Are we waiting for someone else?” A voice says from the other side of the table.

Kagami jumps, already reaching down to take a grip on the suitcase handle under the table. A foot nudges it away from his reaching fingers. It bumps into another case.

“When did you get here?!” He settles for pointing a finger.

It’s the lunchtime rush at Maji Burger; no ghoul would be stupid enough to pick a fight here, he has to remind himself to keep from just grabbing at the case.

“You sat down at my table.” The blue-haired boy’s face is completely expressionless as he sips at his vanilla shake.

Blue hair…Kagami squints.

“’You Kuroko?” He asks suspiciously.

“I did ask me to meet you here.” Kuroko looks up from his drink.

Kagami searches around for a word to describe him and comes up with rainwater. He is blank and colourless somehow. He doesn’t look like an investigator. He looks like something ghouls would throw back.

The red-haired inspector took a bite from his burger and glared down at him over the stack of greasy yellow paper wrapped burgers that threatened to topple over.

“Is that all you’re going to eat?”

Kuroko nods and slurps at his shake.

“Man, you eat like a ghoul.” Kagami mutters under his breath.

Kuroko takes another sip of his shake and gives no sign he had heard what Kagami had said.

“So what’s the deal with this Generation of Miracles the boss kept on going on about?”

Kuroko’s eyes give away no hint of his thought process.

“You should have paid attention during the briefing.” It’s really hard to tell if he’s trying to tell him off.

“The Generation of miracles were formerly a group of ghouls who had complete control over this Ward. This year they’ve divided into separate factions and we need a large scale operation to pacify the heads before the turf war drags in humans.”

Kuroko makes direct eye contact.

“The reports note higher instances of cannibalism…It’s safe to assume most of them are nearing Kakuja state.”

Kagami grins and pats his case under the table. He had heard Japan was tame compared to the States but this sounded like a challenge. Kakuja were dangerous ghouls; no wonder they had called him in from overseas.

“So there’s five of them.” Kagami pulls up what he remembers from the briefing. He finishes another burger in two bites. “And rumours of a sixth.”

He licks a dribble of sauce off his thumb and grins.

“I bet I could take them.” He had perfect combat scores after all. Well, near perfect. Kuroko hadn’t been much of a sparring partner and had shown up late.

“In the state you are right now they would kill you instantly.” Kuroko’s drink runs out and his straw rattles. “It was nice meeting you Kagami-kun. I look forward to working with you.”

The red-head inspector scratches the back of his head. He reaches down to his stack of cheeseburgers and throws one to the blue-eyed boy. Kuroko nearly fumbles the catch.

“Here.” He finishes his burger in a single bite and unwraps another one.

Kuroko unwraps the burger and takes a small bite.

“Thank you.”

It’s really hard to tell if the thanks is sincere or not but there is a small smile as Kuroko picks up his case and leaves the restaurant.

Instead of heading straight home he ducks into the alleyway behind the restaurant. The nibbled burger goes on top of the pile and his fingers go down his throat.

Vanilla was the easiest to keep down but it still tasted worse going down than coming up. Kuroko retches in the alleyway.

It had been surprisingly easy for him to get the position. He had faked the blood sample, filled in his forged identity and bluffed through the interviews with his knowledge of the area. None of them knew they were a one eyed ghoul.

The inspectors were _nice_. It made things so much harder. When he had been hanging out with the team it felt like the good days and every one of them had the blood of slaughtered ghouls on their hands.

The Generation of Miracles were out of control. They had always been strange but when they started eating ghoul meat they had changed. They weren’t the same people he knew…

That’s why he had to join the CCG.

The case in his hands feel like a carrying a corpse and to be honest the idea of any of his friends ending up like that it might be Kise or Aomine or any of them in that case sickened him more than human food.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko did not sleep well. He seldom did. Sometimes there would be rare moments when he could forget about his problems and pretend he hadn’t been born half and half.

They always evaporated when he awoke.

He had been starving as a child. After his father had died his mother had struggled to feed him. As a human she couldn’t hunt as a ghoul could and after she died he found himself longing for the family he had once had. He had scavenged from the kills of others.

Despite the rumoured powers of the one eyed Kuroko knew he was weaker than other ghouls. His Kagune hadn’t developed as strongly as those who had grown up with proper food and he had gotten so used to nearly starving he rationed out his meals as much when acting as a ghoul as acting as a human.

Even his status as a one-eye had been overshadowed by the generation of miracles; ones who wore the title far better than he could. They were strong, they were leaders and he and kept in their shadows and worn their reputation like a cloak but they had accepted him.

Aomine had been the first one to get bored of merely chasing other ghouls off their territory and started eating them instead. Murasakibara, the glutton who had once eaten a hundred humans in one night, had wanted to try it too then Akashi had to start cannibalizing just to keep them in line…

Kuroko dreamed about _that_ night and woke up with his eye bright red. It took a while for his breathing to calm and the darkness to retreat from his sclera.

He lets dressed, takes a few cubes of meat for breakfast, brushes his hair, cleans his teeth and gets ready for work.

The case he keeps under at the back of his closet where he doesn’t have to look at it. He has to take it with him of course and he is glad his lack of presence makes the others eyes slip off him.

He has to identify himself three times before the guard recognizes his ID and lets him pass through the archway. The metal gate always seems to loom. Kuroko knows there isn’t enough RC cells in his blood to set it off but every time it still feels like stepping into the jaws of the beast. This was enemy territory.

Kuroko’s face gave nothing away as he slipped into the meeting room and sat down.

The other inspectors in his unit are discussing a basketball game that was on TV last night. The familiarity stings. Aomine had loved basketball. There is something of that old gleam of enthusiasm reflected in Kagami’s grin. Kuroko had missed seeing that spark.

“Hey Kuroko, do you play basketball?” Kagami asks him. “We were thinking of having a 3 on 3 after work and we need you to even out the numbers.”

“I have not played in a long time…” Kuroko’s quiet voice is filled with doubt.

Kagami’s arm crashed down around his shoulders.

“Come on, we’re not trying out for the NBA.” He laughs more loudly than Kuroko is comfortable with.

“I never said I would not play, I am simply worried none of you can keep up.” Kuroko’s face and voice are unchanged but Kagami laughs as if it is a great joke.

He was certainly the shortest member of the unit but…He had enjoyed basketball and even though Kagami was similar in stature and enthusiasm to Aomine it was no contest as to who was stronger. In their current state any member of the Generation of Miracles could wipe the floor with them.

Thankfully talk cuts out when Dispatch Officer Aida Riko enters the room.

This was serious business; slacking off during debriefing could get you killed…A memo Kagami apparently missed.

He spins the basketball he bought with him on tip of one of his fingers until a more prudent squad mate (Hyuuga was it?) slaps him over the back of the head and makes him drop it.

If the Generation of Miracles wasn’t defeated by the end of the year all the ghouls of the Ward would rally behind whoever was the victor of their brawl and it would become impossible to drive them out.

Kuroko recognizes some of the faces. Last year there had been an ultimately futile attempt to unseat the Generation of Miracles. He had been injured beforehand, but in the end the Generation of Miracles triumphed.

Thinking of that moment made vomit rise in Kuroko’s throat. Without a change in his long perfected poker face he swallows the bitter liquid. He had seen them fighting some less experienced ghouls as he made his retreat and thought it strange how much more of a family they seemed to be.

They had been welcoming. They had been kind. They didn’t care about his physical strength but the strength of his will.

He had taken an oath alongside them in front of the entire graduating class and been scolded for interrupting a meeting.

The hated CCG treated him more like one of them than the Generation of Miracles did and that made him sick to his stomach with guilt because he was sitting with feared ghoul-killers and he was happy.

Maybe he was some kind of Masochist. The corners of Kuroko’s mouth twitch.

“Hey Kuroko.” A thick arm falls across his shoulders. Kuroko nearly falls out of his chair. “You grew up here right? Between the Generation of Miracles and me, who would win?”

Kuroko turns his pale blue eyes upwards.

“They’d kill so easily to them you wouldn’t even be worth eating Kagami-kun.” He says coldly.

Kagami grits his teeth together. That obviously wasn’t the answer he was looking for. Were American inspectors really that much tougher that he serious believes he can take down the Generation of Miracles? Apparently he had fought one-eyed ghouls before but there was a big difference between a regular one-eyed ghoul and the Generation of miracles.

“After work we should play a one-on-one basketball match Kagami-kun.” He states simply.


End file.
